Better than Not
by Grantdiz
Summary: Arden, a werewolf struggles against the volturi, he turns to the cullens for help and meets Leah
1. My name is Arden

*disclaimer: i do not own anything in the twilight world they are the property of stephanie meyers*

chapter 1: My name is Arden

Running, always running... like i have anywhere to go, like there is anyway i can escape my fate. always looking over my shoulder, always sniffing at the wind to catch his scent. who am i running from you may wonder, a bloodsucker named Demetri but it's not him I'm afraid of it's who he works for; the volturi. they are in truth, evil in it's darkest form; they consider themselves the protectors of the vampire world... but doom my race to oblivion. I'm the last of my kind, the last child of the moon, the last werewolf.

But for you to understand why i am the last you need to know the history of my people, where we came from and what happened to all the others. roughly 2500 years ago a mutation occurred in a young man of 25, his name was Gabriel. the mutation caused him to change at every full moon, but a young werewolf can be quite unpredictable. during his first transformation he savagely attacked his young wife, Miranda; which of course caused her to become a monster like him. after seeing the affect of his bite, idea's started to form in the head of Gabriel he could be king of the most power full race on the planet, and it was these thoughts that started race.

For 100 years, the werewolves expanded without any problems, and in those 100 years Gabriel had not aged a bit. also in those hundred years thewerewolves had come in contact with a new species, a species of red eyed beasts that feasted on human blood. at first a truce was made, they would not kill a member of the other species. the truce lasted 25 years before Gabriel himself killed a young vampire who looked just over 15. and from that day forth it was war the vampires versus the werewolf winner take all.

Now just five hundred years ago, gabriel was dead and the werewolves were all but extinct. thats when the volturi came to the attention of the werewolves. a plan was hatched to wipe out what the werewolves thought was the vampire ruling family, as far as plans go it was a long shot. the werewolves would raise an army the likes of which had never been seen before and for 300 years they made an army.

Now roughly 219 years ago (6 months before i was born) my father was turned into a werewolf, but even as far as our species go he was had powers that no other werewolves could ever dream of, not only was he faster, stronger, and smarter than any other werewolf... he could manipulate thoughts! he could force anyone human or werewolf to believe anything. and for 18 years he gathered werewolves from every corner of the globe and united them under his rule. an thus i became the crown prince of the werewolves, at age 18 he turned me and i displayed powers even stronger then my father! not only could i manipulate thoughts, but i could also turn invisible... to say my father was proud would be an understatement!

When the day came to fight the volturi we had amassed an amazing 500 wolves, we waited until a full moon than stormed there city! but we had made a miscalculation, or should i say my father had. he had promised us that they would be week and the destruction would take naught but an hour of our time... it took 9 hours before we had even weakened them, the sun rose and we turned back into our human selves. out of the 500 that invaded 12 survived and within a fortnight it was down to 1... me!

For 199 years i lived a seemingly peacefull life i had only encountered vampires a handfull of times and only fought one! caius, we fought on a full moon night for hours when the sun rose he took out a dagger and cut my face from my forhed down past my eye and to my cheek... he thought that would kill me, and i'm sure it would have had a docter not found me! that docter was a vampire and his name was Carlisle.

Now, i am running through the night enjoying the feeling of power that comes with being a wolf, but this feeling of safety can't last forever... i know that in a few hours i will be human again and prey for Demetri, my legs carry me fast and heavy towards the one place that the volturi had ever been turned away. forks, Washington; even in the supernatural world news travels fast, i know that there are vampires there but i have to risk it, cause i can't let Demetri get me, he can't take me back to his master to steal my thoughts and secrets... i have seen power full things, things better left forgotten and if it is up to me they will remain that way!

Authors note: Please review this is my first story and please no flames

* * *


	2. Friends and Love?

Chapter 2: Friends and Love?

I found the Vampires in the area very easily, because quite frankly all I had to do was follow my nose! Even in my human form vampires put off a smell unlike anything... it was horrible. The funniest part was walking down the streets and having the people gawk at me. It was like I was completely alien to them!

I mean I know I looked a lot different then them, I stood at 6'8" over 275 pounds, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, dark blue eyes. Or my most dominant feature the scar that ran through my left eye. Or it might be that I was walking around in shorts with no shirt on or shoes for that matter… come to think of it most of the people gawking at me were female.

In my life I had never had a lot of time, or patience for women … I mean what is the point when it could all just get torn away when I imprint. For me being able to imprint was the very best part of being a werewolf… unconditional love at first sight, I have waited 200 years for it but…I am still alone!

But back to the point at hand, I am pacing in the woods right outside the vampires home. How do I go in there and ask these vampires to help their natural enemies. I begin to walk to the door but before I even get there the door flies open and a youth almost as big as me comes flying out…

"Bella, tell Nessie that Sam called an emergency meeting and I'll be back in a few hours!"

Wow, the boy sure can scream… he turns and finds himself face to face with me. He jumps back into a defensive position but right then I catch a whiff of him, it can't be… he smells just like me, just like a werewolf!

"Wait" I say softly

"Why should I."

"I'm a werewolf too"

My Reply seems to shock him as he staggers back, I see his dark eyes flickering around my fact and body… seeing the similarities between our body sizes and shapes, he closes his eyes and take a deep breath… his eyes flash open and he smiles.

"Who are you?"

Somehow it wasn't a question, it was a demand…

"My name is Arden; my I ask what yours is?"

This young man is thinking so hard I can practically hear the wheels turning in his head. Slowly he opens his mouth to speak,

"My Name is Jacob Black; I have to ask… why are you here?"

"I came to talk to the vampires that live here, I have a problem… they turned away the Volturi so that makes them the only hope I have." I Reply

"You better come inside; Carlisle will want to meet you…"

I cut him off quickly, "Carlisle, he's here… I never thought… I mean last time I saw him…"

Shock covers the boy's face "You know him… lets go inside, you need to talk to them!"

I smile softly as he leads me inside, in the brief time I had known Carlisle I could tell that he was for more compassionate then any other Vampire or human then I have ever met. I followed him inside the house, the smell nearly making my vomit!

"Who is this" I heard a small voice asking.

I looked around for the source of the voice, my eyes sliding to the face of a small girl. She is beautiful… like a vampire… but I can hear her heart beating… I can smell her blood.

"What are you?" I ask, sounding rather rude

"She is a half human- half vampire." I heard a new voice say

I jumped a little, my instincts taking over, as I turned and saw 8 adult vampires in the hall way all of them looking at me. My eyes move quickly over there faces, registering the new born with her red eyes, the dark haired one obviously her mate. My eyes keeping moving to a tiny black haired vampire, and the scarred one standing protectively in front of her. Or the large muscular vampire and the blond girl giving me a very dirty look. Lastly I see an older female vampire compassion radiating off her, and then I see Carlisle and he smiles at me.

"Arden My old friend." He walks for ward and grasps my hand… I smile I think a part of me knows that everything will be fine now.

"I need to go get the pack." Jacob says breaking the silence

He leaves quickly, I look at the other vampires again… and I feel an alien feeling of calm wash over me. I look quickly around the room; one of these vampires has to be giving me that feeling!

"It's Jasper." The Dark haired vampire says

"What is?" I say rather stupidly how did he know, could he read my mind

"The vampire that is making you feel calm, I'm Edward… and before you ask, yes I can read your thoughts!"

So this particular information leaves me shocked as they start to introduce them selves… After a few minutes I know their names and their powers.

"Don't you want to know why I am here?" thinking all the stuff that had lead me to this moment.

"We should probably wait for the pack; they will want to here this." Carlisle said.

A few minutes pass and I smell the difference almost immediately, I smile knowing the pack is here… it's nice to know that there are more werewolves then just me; being the last of your kind carries a lot of pressure! I glance at Edward and he is smirking at this thought.

The door flies open as 4 big guys come strutting in… I immediately pick Jacob out of these 4. I sense someone else walking up to the door.

"Thanks for waiting!" I hear a girl snarl.

I laugh as I turn to look at her, our eyes meet and everything stops… I feel my ties to this world being cut, I feel all of my worries going away as I look into her eyes, suddenly I feel something binding us binding me to her… there is no gravity I realize, the only thing holding me here is her, She is mine and I know right then that I lover her. I flash her a nervous smile.

"Arden, this is Leah" I hear Edward say softy.

Leah, my everything. I memorize her name and face and I hear her laugh, I can't help it I laugh to before I open my mouth to speak.

"Hi Leah."


	3. Leah and Pals

Chapter 3: Leah & Pals

"Hi Arden"

I feel my jaw slacken as a lazy grin no doubt appeared on my face… everyone in the room getting a good look at me making a fool of myself; what a great first impression!

"Jacob said you had something to tell us?" one of the others said.

I snap back to reality in a second, there would be time for Leah soon… but now I had to tell them what I knew.

"Yeah, I guess I do. But first why don't you introduce yourselves first."

So the 3 new people were Sam, Embry, and Quil… Something tells me I will need to remember those names. A question pops into my mind, where do I start in this story… The beginning of the war, or just the basic necessities for them to know why the Volturi was after me.

"Just tell us about the Volturi, there will be time to get to know each other later." Edward said answering my thoughts.

"Um… ok, about two years ago I stumbled across some ruins in China, while I was investigating I found a tablet that had some ancient writing on it… strange as it might sound I knew that the writing was Greek. I found a translator whom I felt I could trust… he told me that the tablet told of a place of power that could only be accessed by an immortal… Meaning werewolf or vampire. It also said that the only way to find that place was to find a map located somewhere in Greece."

"So did you go after the map?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I did, I spent 3 months following clues that lead me to a temple of Zeus... stashed in one of the pillars was a map, but as soon as I went to open it I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw a vampire; he was wearing grey robes like the Volturi guard wears. But he was different I think he was a nomad, I was able to get him to talk to me and he told me that the translator I had hired betrayed me… I was sold out to the Volturi; and they sent him after me because he was a tracker."

"Why didn't they send Demetri?" Alice asked, and honestly I did not know.

"I don't know, but it wasn't him. I was able to stall this man long enough for the moon to come out! I had waited for the full moon before I decided to go for the map. The moon rose and we fought, and I killed him easily! I was able to escape with the map, and once I memorized what was on it I destroyed it!"

"Why would you do that?" Emmett practically roared in my face.

In truth I destroyed it because I was afraid, on one hand if the Volturi got the map then they could use the power they would find to spread their rule even farther… and on the other hand I was afraid that if I kept the map that I would be tempted to go try and get the power for myself… and if I am anything like my father then it would go right to my head, and it would mean the deaths of more innocents.

"Well?" Sam said expectedly.

I didn't have an answer, maybe I should have kept it… it had been a rash decision one that left me with no way to prove to them I was telling the truth.

"Leave him alone!" Leah barked at Sam… there was tension between them; I would have to find out what that was about.

"Listen" I said, "I don't know why I destroyed it but it doesn't matter…I know where it leads and the Volturi don't! But 2 months ago they sent Demetri after me; he wants to take me back to his master the one who can read minds."

Silence settled across the room, I don't think that they realized that this was not only possible but probable.

"So why did you come here?" Carlisle asked genuinely.

"Because you have already turned the Volturi away once, if I am safe anywhere it's with you. They want this information, and I have no doubt that they will send an army to get it!"

There were sharp gasps from the vampires, and low growls from the werewolves! The only person in the room who didn't look ready to kill me was Leah… once again my thoughts had drifted to Leah, her lean tall body and her beautiful eyes. She was staring back at me and I saw a small smile growing on her face, even in light of the situation at hand I am sure her focus was the same place as mine!

"What do you think the power is?" Edward asked, interrupting my pleasant train of thoughts as he very well knew.

"Invulnerability, I think that it will grant them the power to make it impossible for them and certain select followers to die. At the bottom of the tablet, it said the words "When a chance is not enough, the power will grant you a chance to cherish all you have!"

"But that could mean any number of things."

"You asked me what I think, there is no way for me to know for sure."

Carlisle stood up suddenly pacing the room, he looked deep in thought probably about how to send me away.

"You can't leave here then, we can't risk the Volturi getting a hold of that kind of power. Though I don't relish the idea of a war with them we must do all we can to protect this secret." Carlisle said suddenly.

"Carlisle is right" Edward said "We will have to fight them if it comes down to it… which means that once again we will have to gather our friends again."

While I didn't know what he means by that, I do know that they have just agreed to fight and possibly die by my side… I suppose I should say thank you but somehow the words don't quite cover it. The atmosphere in the room changes as the wolves and vampires start making plans, it's clear there is no need for me to be there so I quickly exit the room.

As I am standing out in the yard I hear someone walking behind me.

"Can we talk?" Leah asks

I nod as slowly she grabs my hand as we head to the woods.

For right now at least, life is good!


	4. Honesty is hard

Chapter 4: Honesty is Hard

I have always thought that heaven was out of my reach, that a monster like me could never deserve happiness. Through my life I have been alone and hunted, and I never questioned that it is what I deserved. But standing here next to what I considered an angel everything made sense… I wasn't a monster, and I did deserve happiness.

"Who are you really?" I heard Leah ask me quietly

"My full name is Arden Handel; I was born in 1791 right before the beginning of the werewolf vampire war. One guess what side I fought on… What about you?"

She seemed shocked at my statement, probably my age. I didn't look a day over 20, I smirked to myself.

"1791, so you don't age?" She choked out.

"Not that I know of, but please tell me about you."

"Ok, my name is Leah Clearwater… I'm 18, a werewolf and I have 1 brother his name is Seth, and he is a werewolf to."

When I was listening to her a strange thought came to my mind… the wolves weren't like me that much I knew but I wanted to know how exactly they were different… did the disease spread by biting? How often did they transform? Did they have powers like mine? In the end I decided on one question.

"What kind of werewolf?"

WOW… what a clever question Arden, maybe now she might think you are more 'special' then you really are. But she just took this question in stride and said.

"I'm not a child of the moon like you if that's what you mean, that bloodsucker Edward said we are shape shifters… we can turn into wolves at anytime not just during the full moon."

So I was alone, I was the last werewolf all over again. They could turn when ever they want, that puts them a notch above me. One lousy night a month (roughly) versus anytime I want. At least I could turn invisible, that helps me feel less weak I guess.

"Arden, can your species imprint." She asked quietly, almost low enough that I couldn't hear must be embarrassed.

"Yes, I can… I guess that leads me to my next point." I say nervously "I don't know how you feel about me, but I imprinted on you. I know this is sudden and that we don't know anything about each other but I would like to fix that…"

I sort of started mumbling at the end but if her hearing is anything like mine that won't be a problem.

"I-I imprinted on you to, I just met you today and I already lo-… care about you deeply. I have one more question though, after we turned away the Volturi, one of the leaches told Jacob that your kind was almost extinct… how many are left?"

This question startled me, after all the things I told her she only had a question about how many children of the moon were left. I couldn't help that question made me laugh a little, of course me laughing at that question must have surprised her cause she gave me a look like I was crazy.

"Sorry, it's just that you asked that of all things… but to answer your question I am the last pureblood werewolf, and I don't plan on making anymore. This monstrous race should end with me!" I said this last line with a massive amount of bitterness; I thought I saw a glimpse of hurt cross her face which of course made me feel bad.

"Werewolves aren't that bad, we protect our tribe." She said defensively.

"I didn't mean your race; I mean the children of the moon… every time I am in my wolf form the urge to kill is so strong. It was 120 years before I could even remotely control the urges that I had. I can't start this race again just to have them kill innocent men, women, and children while being slaughtered by the Volturi!"

Now, I could see her eyes clearly… and in them was pity, she pitied me because I had such anger towards my own race my own people. So in a classic act of smoothness I changed the subject.

"Err… I'm the King of werewolves." Smooth Arden real smooth.

"How so?"

"My father brought together the werewolves and led the attack on the Volturi. He was king because he was the strongest… before I was turned at least. During the battle he was killed making me king by default."

"The battle, is that how you got that scar?" She asked clearly intrigued.

"No" I laugh loudly "I am to strong in my wolf form for any vampire to wound me, I got this in my human form from Caius, and I would have died from it had Carlisle not saved me..."

"I guess I owe that bloodsucker for something after all." She said with the most beautiful I had ever seen gracing her face "Are you the reason, that Caius is afraid of wolves?"

"Yes, I fought him in my wolf form… he couldn't even touch me."

Out of nowhere she ran up and buried her face into my chest… I heard her whisper so softly I could have imagined it.

"I love you Arden."

Author notes: Please more reviews I need tips so that I can progress as a writer


	5. Times are changing

Chapter 5: The times are Changing

A week had passed since I had come to forks Washington, a week since I had met Leah; and in this time I had learned some things about her.

Number 1: Leah did not sugar coat anything, if she had something to say; she would say it. She was honest even if what she said might hurt someone.

Number 2: She was actually kind of rude, to the vampires, to her pack. She hated being treated like she was less then them. But she was never rude to me; every time she saw me she would flash me a quick grin.

Number 3: There was history between her and Sam, when I had asked her about this she had told me how they had loved each other. There story was more tragic then any I had ever heard but in away I was thankful… thankful that Sam had imprinted on Emily, because if he hadn't I might not be with Leah.

Number 4: She was perfect for me, she kept me in check! She was tough when she needed to be, but was sweet when that is what I needed. Our bond was deeper than any I had ever heard of, it was getting more and more intense everyday.

After just a week not only could we tell exactly what the other wanted, but we were starting to develop more unique bonds. She was starting to show hints of my invisibility power and sometimes at moments when we were together we could vaguely hear what we are sure is the others thoughts.

So yeah it's complicated! Carlisle has his own opinion on why these traits are developing. Imprinting usually happens from one werewolf onto a human or in Jacob's case a half human, but neither he nor I had seen a situation where werewolves imprint on each other. So maybe the dual-imprint is making us less of two separate people and more of one being. So the developments will keep on coming… I guess all I can do is roll with the punches.

But enough about me & Leah the real issue is the Volturi. We, meaning I really received a message from them. Inside was a letter that read

"Arden, you may think that you have found refuge… but let me implore you to see reason, there is no reason for you to force them to give their lives for you. If you come to us we shall spare them.

Caius

With this note he had sent a picture, of Leah. I never thought I would see the day that I would willingly go to the Volturi, but I can't lose her. The only thing stopping me is Edward, he made one more good point… that if I go the Volturi could use the power whatever it is to wipe out all of their enemies, even the pack.

So here is sit, at the Cullen's house in their living room. Surrounded by the first people I have considered friends in a long time. With my angel asleep resting her head on my shoulder. I watch as the Jasper comes into the room holding luggage, see when they said they were getting friends they meant that they were going to go get more vampires, to help us fight the vampire leaders.

"Arden, are you and Leah really fine with holding down the house for us until we all get back."

I look up, shocked out of my stupor; It was just Esme… yeah we had promised to watch the house and Nessie while they were out. Jacob had volunteered but Edward just didn't trust him alone with Nessie. I smile to myself; it had taken a lot of persuasion on my part to get Leah to even remotely consider doing anything nice or helpful for the Cullens. It wasn't that she was a mean person, her instincts just wanted to have less to do with vampires, even if they are 'vegetarian'.

"Yeah, don't worry Esme… you can count on us" She eyed Leah doubtfully "Well me at least, and I'll stop Leah from destroying all of you furniture." We both laughed at the thought.

Edward and Bella had already left… they were going to Africa for some reason. Rosalie and Emmett were going to France, and that left Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice to look for nomads. What that meant for me was that I was going to be the welcoming party to a bunch of people who will instantly want to kill me; good thing I had my girlfriend to protect me.

As if she heard me thinking about Leah stirred and straightened up. She looked at me, and I flashed her a quick smile.

"_God he's cute when he smiles."_

"Why thank you, I wasn't sure if you had noticed." Came my witty reply.

She looked confused before saying

"I was thinking that, I didn't say it out loud." She snapped.

More mind reading, this was more confusing then ever; and to top it off a grumpy Leah. Not that I really minded it, I loved being with her no matter how she was acting; she was probably just hungry… come to think of it I could do with some food myself.

"You want to get something to eat?" I ask hesitantly.

She nods her head as her only reply; I help her to her feat laughing a bit at her hair which has become tangled while she slept. She grabs my hand and we head off towards the kitchen, if only Edward hadn't left he was always willing to cook and if you could handle the smell it was quite good!

"Arden, I…" She said quietly

"Yes"

"I want eggs for breakfast." She said back to her usual self.

Of course I know that that isn't what she wanted to say, but Leah has trouble opening up to people and trusting them; even me. But one of these days she will trust me and I will happily wait until that day comes!

I waited 200 years for her, what's a little more waiting.


	6. It's Daylight

Chapter 6: It's Daylight

5 days since I became the werewolf greeting party and already I am sick of this job. The first family that came what from Alaska or something there were 5 of them, and the instant they saw me this girl vampire electrocutes me! Things got hairy quickly when Leah fazed to protect me, but luckily Nessie was there to explain everything to these vampires.

So 'Kate' or as I like to call her Shocky has been apologizing to me none stop for like 4 days. The only vampire I actually get along with out of that group is Garrett, honestly he is pretty cool; he told me about how he used to be a nomad and found love with Shocky… and I have always been a sucker for a love story. He had a great idea though, maybe they should explain the situation and I come after the rest of the vampires understand, it seems to be working I haven't been attacked again.

Bu that's not to say that all of these vampires are, completely civil to me. It gets really creepy when you meet the two Romanian vampires, every time I see them they glare at me like I am not supposed to be here… they seem perfectly fine with Leah and Jacob though, must be because I'm a pureblood. And now with them out to get me, I have to keep looking over my shoulder; somehow I don't think that they are going to wait very long to strike.

Yesterday I started giving Leah lessons in controlling her invisibility because that has been becoming a problem. Especially this one time that I thought I was alone when I was cleaning up in a stream… she was quite pleased with herself. The lesson actually went pretty well yesterday, with her able to turn invisible for short periods of time.

But anyways today is special, I'm getting the day off… and I'm going to be spending it in Port Angles with Leah. I don't know what we will be doing, she has been making the plans… something tells me I am in for a whole LOT of new clothes since I have been rotating a total of 3 outfits since I got here. I know Leah isn't the high maintenance type so; my theory is that she wants to show me off. Either that or get away from the pack, and I prefer option A.

"You ready Arden?" Came Leah's loud voice

"Yes I am, how are we getting up there exactly?" Honestly I don't know why I hadn't thought of that. I don't have a car, and Leah hatchback is lucky to make it to school sometimes.

"Were going to be borrowing the bloodsuckers car, I figure we will take the nicest one we can find and smash it up a bit." She said laughing.

Anyone who did not know her might think that she was kidding, but I could tell by the malicious grin on her face that she was being completely honest.

"I know how much you would like that but something tells me Rosalie would kill us if we messed up her Saleen!" I said before laughing.

"I'd like to see her try"

That made me smile, she may be arrogant but that is what I love about her. She is sure of herself and her confidence is intoxicating.

Later that day I was stuck waist deep in clothes in a changing room. Leah had already decided that her favorite color on me was black because it contrasted with my pale white skin. So now I was here picking out jeans, shirts, shoes, jackets, and every other clothing item imaginable. I knew she was enjoying this, but I would have my payback later.

"I heard that, and don't count on it!"

Damn it, this sharing thoughts thing was going to get me in a lot of trouble if I didn't learn to control it. But like everything else in my life it had its upsides, I love knowing what she was thinking; but on the other hand she had a dirtier mind than me.

2 Hours later, I am struggling down the street under the wait of go knows how many bags having a conversation about cats of all things.

"I do not see how you don't like cats!" She says

"It's not so much that I don't like me, they don't like me either. Every time I get near one I walk out with my face scratched." I reply chuckling to myself.

"Well then you're going to hate my cousin's house, that's where her wedding reception is… I mean… if you wanted to go… with me?" She asked weakly

I still find it funny that she is shy about anything. I think that this whole conversation about cats was just to lead us up to this, so in a way she completely played me; and that is even funnier.

"Of course I want to go with you, you don't have to be shy around me Leah… I really do care about you?" She smiles broadly and I think

"_God I love her"_

Her faces changes, she is shocked… I am guessing that she just heard that thought which means that I am going to have some serious explaining to do.

"Arden, I… I…"

And with that I kissed her, I couldn't stop myself and I didn't care. It may sound cliché but it felt like an eternity and the preverbal fire works were going of like crazy. After a few sweet moments we broke apart.

"You don't have to say anything yet… not until you're ready." I whisper in her ear

"Well isn't that sweet two mutts falling in love."

I turned quickly to see the Romanian vampires leaning up against the wall.

"What are you doing here" I snarl at them

"When our empire was falling to the Volturi, there was another force wiping out our people… the children of the moon. Your species is a blight on the history of vampires, and if we let you live then your race will surly rise again, and we just can not condone that."

I knew right then that this was going to come down to a fight, I turned myself invisible as I heard tearing and look at Leah. In her place was a snarling grey wolf. Now I was scared, not for me though but for her… she knew that I couldn't protect myself from them and so she was going to sacrifice herself… I watched in slow motion as she jumped at the vampires before being swatted away in midair. They had her out manned as they repeatedly threw her down. I saw one of the vampires opening his mouth to begin the final attacked and it happened… I vision flashed red, they weren't going to harm her anymore, they weren't going to hurt Leah, his mouth got closer and I jumped forward reveling myself in the process.

"NOT MY LEAH!"

In mid jump everything changed, I could feel the strength I needed flow into my muscles. When I hit the ground I was on my four pearl white paws. The vampires seemed to know the battle had changed as I flashed around them barely popping in and out of their sight. There is a reason I am king of the wolves, I am faster… I quickly dodged an attack and jumped forward biting of one of their arms as I flew past. I am stronger… I launched myself at one easily throwing him to the ground before tearing him to pieces with my mouth and claws. I am Smarter… I turned to face the other one, now insane with anger I waited for him to lunge before using his own momentum to take him down… I am king. Minutes later they there body parts were being burnt in an alley.

Remarkably no one had saw the fight, Leah was whining on the ground. I couldn't understand what she was saying so I did the only thing I could think of… I fazed in the middle of the day I fazed, I would have to think about this later. Once I fazed I sensed a difference, I wasn't alone I could here other people in my mind. I quickly Identified them Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared… all worried about Leah.

"_Are you alright"_ I thought hesitantly

There were mental gasps as a group of werewolves heard a new voice in their heads, but I didn't care right now all I cared about was Leah.

"_Arden"_ Came the weak reply "_I'm going to be fine."_

I could tell she was telling the truth, but the first thing I had to do was get us home. Back to her pack… back to our pack.


	7. A package deal

Chapter 7: A package deal

The ride home I pushed that car for all it had, I was scared for Leah; she still had not fazed back and was in her wolf form in the back seat. She was hurt worse then she had let on and it was my fault! I made it back to Forks in record time, and from there it was just a few minutes to the reservation.

I pulled into Leah's driveway, and the instant I got out of the car I was slammed onto the hood by none other than Sam Uley.

"What the hell happened?" He growled fingers curling around my throat.

I roughly shoved him back and threw him to the ground.

"We were attacked" I snarled "By two vampires."

"Why the hell, did you leave her to fend for herself? Don't you care about her at all?" He growled… And that was all I could handle I fazed launching myself at him.

"_Don't EVER think that I don't care about her!"_ I was so angry that I wanted to tear him apart, and little did he know that I could… easily.

Sam fazed quickly, his black wolf form circling my white one.

"_Why did you disappear and make her fight them?" _I could sense him calling me a coward in the back of his mind.

"_Because I didn't know that I could faze." _I spat him. _"Unlike you I didn't have the luxery of fazing when ever I wanted! I did what I was able to do at the time…and in case you didn't notice when I finally did faze I destroyed them by myself… easily. So maybe you should back off!" _

Right then I noticed the crowd both around us and in our mind. Almost every member of the pack was both listening to our fight and watching it. I smirked as I saw that Jacob, Quil, and Embry were on my side.

"_Arden stop!"_ It was Leah's thoughts as she walked up to my side… with a limp I noticed.

"_As much as I would love to see you wipe the ground with Sam, fighting will only tear this pack apart, and you are part of the pack now." _Leah said.

She wasn't angry at me, that much I could tell. She just didn't want me to get carried away and kill the packs beta. I smirked as I saw the story of him getting demoted from alpha and being replaced by Jacob.

"_Serves him right if he is going to act like that" _Someone thought… probably Jacob.

That of course, riled Sam up even further if that was possible. He was snarling and his breaths were short and frantic as he looked at me… and then He pounced. His teeth never even came close to my throat because by that time I was behind him. He landed and turned before barreling at me. I laughed a bit as I turned invisible; he was frantically spinning in circles as the pack tried to calm him down.

"_FIGHT ME COWARD." _He screamed in all of our heads.

"_As you wish"_ I replied curtly.

I popped back into visibility, right in front of him. He lunged at me and this time I did the same. Our bodies collided in air sending him flying hard into the ground, he quickly got to his feet but I was already snapping my jaws right above him. He swung a paw and me while trying to get close my throat. I laughed deep in my throat and bit into the back of his neck, he snarled furiously as I threw him into the trunk of a nearby tree… which fell over from the impact. He got slowly to his feet, and faced me again, I had to give it to him; he was tougher than I thought… But it didn't matter cause he was way out of his league in this fight, he launched high into the hair this time and this time all I had to do was move out of the way and watch him skid a few feet. Before he could even turn around I rammed him from the side sending him flying into yet another tree. This time Sam was out cold, winner by KO Arden.

I quickly gauged the packs minds to see what they were thinking… and the thought was almost unanimous.

"_Holy shit!" _

Sam was one of their best fighters and I had just utterly man handled him. It was like watching a child fight an adult to them. I looked at Leah who was laughing about this… she was happy to see Sam put in his place, and to top it all off it was by her boyfriend needless to say she was very proud.

Jacob, on the other hand was a little worried that I would try and usurp his role as alpha. He thought that I would want to be in charge cause I was the strongest.

"_Jacob, I had no desire what so ever to be Alpha… but honestly you might want to get your self a new beta, a smarter one." _I thought at him.

Jacob was already thinking about who should be his new beta, his mind flashed through several faces looking for one he thought fit. Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Leah, finally stopping on me. There was a murmur of agreement through pack. The strongest of which was coming from none other then Leah.

"_It was not my intent to take Sam's position from him but if you all want it that bad then I guess I can try"_

A lot of the pack was wondering how Sam was going to take this when he woke up but frankly I didn't care. He had started the fight and HE had lost if for himself.

I went behind the car and fazed back putting on some of my new clothes… and caught some more of Leah's dirty thoughts. I signaled for her to get ready so she ran into her house and got ready. The way I figured it we had to go back to the Vampires and tell them what had happened… first with my new power and the Romanians.

Leah and I hop into the Saleen, ad I smile as she makes jokes about how badly I had beaten Sam. But then again I always smiled when I was with her.

*Author note… sorry about the spelling thus far. I will try and do better in the future chapters


	8. Big happy family

Chapter 8: Big happy family

The drive home seemed longer, I didn't know how the vampires would feel that I had killed two of their kind today. No matter how creepy the Romanians were, my trepidation eases as I smell a familiar scent… it looks like Edward and Bella are back. I notice Leah, flinch when the smell hits her.

"_Oh Great their back, and they brought more leaches!"_

I laugh and she smiles, no doubt getting used to the fact that we may soon be sharing every thought. I pull the Saleen smoothly into the garage and Leah and I begin the march into the den of vampires.

"Glad to have you back" Came Edward's snide remark.

I look at him quizzically, what did that mean… we hadn't been gone that long.

"I mean, I'm glad that you didn't die in the Romanian's attack… or Sam's."

Of all the things I expected to hear when I walked in… this was certainly not it. Maybe Edward was more understanding than I give him credit for. I walk into the living room with Leah holding my hand. Inside were three big female vampires, they were different, I wonder who they are?

"These are the three Amazonian vampires I told you about…" Edward says

The only thing I really remember from that conversation is that Zafrina had powerful abilities. I thought it best not to ask them about it seeing as they were all giving me dirty looks right now. They had probably heard about the fight and thought it was too dangerous to have me nearby if I was just going to kill them all off.

"Actually your pretty close to what they are thinking, I tried to explain to them the you and Leah were the victims in this."

So some bloodsuckers didn't believe the truth… who really cares if they try anything thing they'll end up the same way.

"There will be no need for that Arden, while they don't trust you they do trust me… and they know that we cannot risk the Volturi getting any more power."

I nodded my head, I really wanted to say something. But I can't risk offending them more than killing two of their kind already had. But it just turns out that I have a lot of control controlling what I say.

"If they don't trust me to do what's right then why are they here. I came to your family to protect a secret that could destroy them. And if they can't pay me even the modicum of respect that I earned, then we will problem!"

The three girl vampires looked affronted naturally, but one of them came forward and said.

"You make a good point, we must respect that you did the right thing and maybe you are not like the others in your race… we never liked the Romanians anyways."

With that she stepped back and the other two took her hands. I smiled if all of our allies could overcome their hate and help us, then we would have a chance. Leah and I left the room leaving Edward with his vampire pals. We walked out of the house and into the woods where both of us could get some fresh air.

"Arden, do you think that with these bloodsuckers help we will have any chance of the defeating the Volturi?" She actually seemed scared, and It killed me that I couldn't tell her not to worry.

"I don't know Leah, I just hope that we can turn them away..." She saw the worry on my face

"You're the only one to fight them and live, that got to count for something!" She thought I was worried about me, couldn't she see that it would destroy me to lose her.

"It's not me I'm worried about!" Finally she seemed to understand as she rushed forward and hugged me.

"Leah, I-I can't be alone again… I can't live without you!" I said, and I can feel tears burning at the back of my eyes.

"You won't have to Arden, I'm not going anywhere… I love you." I hear her heart beat quicken, she is nervous… nervous that I don't love her back.

"I Love you to Leah, so much more than you can ever imagine." I raised her chin and our eyes met. I saw that her eyes were wet.. but the look that she was giving me was one of pure joy.

"_Even in death we will be together" _


	9. Training

*Author note: Don't worry I have not lost interest but most of my updates will actually come during week days*

Chapter Nine: Training

It had been two weeks since that day in the woods, and it has gone by very fast. I have been most of my time training the pack to fight like actual werewolves, together they are great fighters but they needed a lot of work on their individual combat. My efforts weren't wasted, Leah was picking up on it the fastest naturally, and she we closely followed by Jacob and Sam.

Sam, was a whole other problem; he was still mad at me… seemingly jealous that I had taken his position but that wasn't the case. Deep down he was jealous that Leah had stopped pining over him and had switched to someone how loved her back. And it wouldn't have been as bad as this if I had not embarrassed him. I really didn't care what he thought of me but it was affecting the relationship between Leah and Emily, and that did upset me.

Truth be told though I really couldn't do much about it, either I apologized to Sam and gave him his position back or he could man up and admit that he was wrong about the whole thing.

"_I wasn't wrong!" _I heard Sam snarl

Once again I had forgotten about this whole mind reading thing. It was actually quite a pain that someone other than Leah or I could hear my thoughts.

"_Sam, just please drop this. You just hurting Leah more than you already did!" _

That just pissed him off and he spent the next couple minutes picturing Leah wounded after the fight in Port Angles. He wouldn't even do this if we weren't the only ones in wolf form. But he felt like he could be cruel as long as I was the only one to witness it. I was done with my rounds anyways, so I fazed and pulled on the shorts that were tied to my ankle and jogged the rest of the way to Leah's house. For the next few minutes I occupied myself by throwing small rocks at her window to try and wake her up, but to no avail.

So I ran around the house to Seth's window and did the same thing. He woke up and stuck his head out the window.

"Morning Arden." God this kid was cheerful even at eight in the morning I thought to myself.

"Hey Seth, come open up the door."

I really could have done without telling him that because this was the same routine I had adopted for the past two weeks. Run my rounds, east breakfast with Leah, train some wolves, eat lunch, train some more, eat dinner, sleep for six hours and get up and do it again. It was a bland day to be sure, but after 200 years if excitement a little boredom was a good thing.

Once inside I ran up the stairs to Leah's room and flung open the door. I usually would have knocked but I was so sure she was asleep… she wasn't. I made my very quick exit after realizing that she was changing. As I raced back down the stairs to the kitchen I heard her mumbling about interruptions, that's my Leah.

So I was in the kitchen nervously twiddling my thumbs when she came in. She came up to me and smirked, I knew what she was thinking already so I wasn't surprised when I heard.

"So what do you think?"

I laughed, she was so confident that she could walk into a situation like this and have 100% percent confidence.

"Well of course I liked it my dear." I said back while Seth looked on in appalled just imagining what we were talking about.

So, just two hours later we were in a car to the wolves meeting place just outside the Cullen's house. We met there so that the Vampires could be come used to the way we fought. Which means we usually had an audience, and in some cases a volunteer for one of my more hands on lessons. Edward was who I usually sparred with and proved to be a good challenge, he could see what I was thinking and used that to set up counters for my moves; which forced me to counter him. So in the end it was just a battle of counters, most of the time neither of us landing a hit for nearly 5 minutes.

Jasper, who had come back with Alice… was my personal favorite to fight though. He was the best fighter in his group he fought without an advantage and beat Edward nearly 90 percents of the time putting him close to my record of 100 percent of the time. Jasper and I would duel several times a day and he gave me a challenge no other vampire or wolf ever had… he beat me just as often as I beat him.

Right now the record is 57 to 58 my favor.

So I spent most of my day fighting vampires and walking around the group of people giving tips to both sides on how to fight more efficiently. It was pretty tiring but I got tomorrow off… I had to escort Leah to Emily's and Sam's wedding.

That was going to be fun!

*Check out this video of my friend singing .com/watch?v=tlH7HF2wnjE


	10. Wedding Day Fun

Chapter 10: Wedding day fun

I woke up early this morning and quickly left the vampires house, I was sure that if I stayed to long Alice would take it upon herself to make sure I looked presentable for the special day. Today was actually going to be quite dull; Leah was going to be helping Emily get ready until the actual ceremony so I wouldn't see her for hours! So what to do for nearly eight hours; Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came outside and I smirked I could surely talk these three into something fun.

"Were going to Seattle, and your coming." Edward said to me a small grin growing on his face.

"Why?" Of course I really didn't care why; I would go even if we were going shopping or something. At this thought Edward Smirked and my face paled… we WERE going shopping.

"It's not like that" Edward said "Were going to the Suzuki dealership, Emmett wants a new bike and we figured you would want to tag along."

Bike shopping was fine with me! I needed to make a pit stop in Seattle soon anyways… lets just say that my account was about to get a lot more empty. I had one purchase I needed to make, and two that I wanted. I might not be able to afford both, but hell I could cut back on the one for me.

"We'll cover the difference!" Edward nearly growled at me "Were quite wealthy and like to take care of our friends."

The way he said it, I knew there was no arguing with him. And shortly we were racing off to Seattle in a Hummer, presumably Emmett's as he was in the driver's seat, I watched the speedometer slowly creep past 140 miles an hour and I was laughing at some stupid joke the Jasper had just told. Once we got into Seattle, I had them drop me off downtown; and I told them I would meet up with them shortly.

I ran down the street, until I saw an interesting store… it was a curios shop. It was the perfect place for me to find a wedding gift for Sam and Emily. I looked through shelf after shelf until I found just what I wanted a small figurine of a black wolf howling at the moon. It was the first thing that made any sense and I didn't want to spend to long on this gift so I had the counter hand ring it up; then raced off to my next goal.

I walked awkwardly into the jewelers shop, the small woman at the counter shooting me nervous glances, obviously thinking that I was some criminal. I walked up to the counter and started looking at the rings, I had decided that I was going to propose to Leah… and it would have to be soon like today or tomorrow soon; because I wanted it to be a surprise and that is a bit harder when she can hear my thoughts. I picked out some ring that I thought Leah would like. When I had the lady ring it up, I had to whistle at the total roughly 10,000 dollars not a cheap ring.

So I ran off again once I was out of the store to the Suzuki dealership, time to getting something for Arden I smirked, I was left with just over 18,000 dollars in my bank and I was sure that that would be enough for some bike in there. When I entered the dealership I saw Emmett walking back and forth between bikes, I said hi as I walked past Edward and Jasper and I started examining the bikes myself.

Just a few minutes later I found the bike for me, it was a big 1400cc; it was a shiny grey and had white trim on the sides. I smiled as I realized that this bike was almost exactly the same color as Leah in her wolf form. When I asked the man standing at the counter how much it was he told me it was 25,000 Dollars. Before I could say anything else Edward was beside me.

"We'll take it!" He said confidently, he gently pushed me away from the counter as he paid for my bike and Emmett's new neon green bike.

Needless to say I was shocked, why would these vampires do anything nice for me? I just shook my head as we started to walk out of the store, but the damn store owner said we would need helmets and Jackets. So Emmett and I walked over to the counter and picked out some jackets and helmets. Minutes later we were finally out of the store and we were speeding home Jasper and Edward in the Hummer, Emmett and I racing on the new bikes.

I had a lot on my mind, how was I going to ask Leah to marry me… And when should I, I knew it would be rude to ask at the Reception so I was left with a tiny time slot either when I was taking her home or when I was dropping her off… now I was worried.

Just a small time later we were back and I was being forced into some suit by Alice… argh I thought I had escaped this but I guess I was wrong! Surprisingly enough the Cullen's were also invited to the wedding. Not quick enough I was out of Alice's hands and on my way to the wedding so I could see Leah.

The ceremony wasn't bad, it was mainly the pack and the Cullen's and close family. A few small exceptions like Kim, Rachel. One other thing that surprised me was that Sam didn't seem upset that I was there… on the contrary he seemed happy to see me.

The reception was even better, there was so much food and the wolves were going crazy on it. During the chaos Sam pulled me aside.

"Listen Arden, I'm sorry. I know that you didn't want my position and that you didn't mean to let Leah get hurt… and I'm sorry that I have been so hostile to you." He said.

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"Leah, she stopped by before the wedding and really let me have it, I forgot how angry that girl can get!" We both laughed at this. "So if it's fine with you lets say that we put the past behind us and start over?''

I was shocked, but I nodded; I honestly didn't want to fight with him anymore… it had been forcing the pack to take sides and that was tearing us apart. Slowly me and Sam went back to the party and Emily decided that it was time to throw the flowers; Leah caught them which to me seemed ironic. Not soon enough was the party over and I was driving Leah home. We talked about meaningless stuff as I drove her to her house, I was sure nervousness was radiating off me as she kept giving me sideways glances.

We pulled up in front of her house and I walked her to the door like a gentleman, but before we reached the door I grabbed her hand and she turned to face me, her eyes questioning… I took a deep breath and dropped to my knee.

"Leah, I have said it before but I can't live without you… I have never loved anyone in my life even remotely close to how much I love you, you are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep. The only time I feel happy is when I am with you, and I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives. Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"

She looked at me for a few seconds, before a huge smile lit up her face. She looked into my eyes and I realized something. She was speechless, but she was nodding her head very quickly. I smiled as I rose up and placed the ring on her finger.

Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she buried her face into my shoulder. I smiled, happier than I have ever been.


	11. Alice Cullen

Chapter 11: Alice Cullen

Plans suck! Leah has been asking me things about the wedding like every nine seconds; I love her but, I really don't care what type of silverware we have. We picked a date, two weeks from tomorrow (we don't know when the Volturi are going to attack so we want it soon) and we decided to hold it at first beach… but those are the only two decisions that we have made. And since then it has been what napkins, what silverware, what colors?

Those problems are just the beginning; Alice Cullen keeps dropping 'hints' that she should plan the wedding. And by hints I mean cornering me and telling me outright that she should. I guess subtlety isn't one of her abilities. Leah doesn't want Alice to plan it so I guess I am stuck with it.

"What kind of flowers to you want?" Leah called from the other room.

"Um… Roses?" I asked

"What color?"

"White and red." I said as I walked into the room with her, I shuddered as I noticed the mountain of books piled in front of her.

"You know that will be expensive right?" She inquired.

"Don't worry money is no issue." Once I said that I heard a sharp squeal coming from the corner of the room, I quickly looked over and saw Alice looking through even more wedding books.

"That is so sweet" She said "most men only care about their wallet!"

I guess I forgot to mention that even though Leah didn't want Alice planning the wedding, she was perfectly fine with Alice having a role in the wedding. So Alice Cullen became a bridesmaid, actually the maid of honor! She was going to have two bridesmaids and insisted that I find two groomsmen, which meant that I have the awkward job of trying to find out who to ask. I left the girls to there 'planning' and jogged the small distance to Jacob's house.

Once I walked in the house I knew Paul was there, I got along with Paul pretty well. Rachel was probably out as I couldn't smell any humans in the house. I walked into the living room and Paul was on the couch playing Halo 3.

"Hey Paul, do you know where Jacob is?" I asked, but he completely ignored me.

"DOUBLE KILL" He shouted literally like 2 feet from me.

"Paul shut the hell up!" I heard Jacob call from his room so I proceeded to first knock on his door than walk in. Jacob was laying on his bed, music playing quietly so I figured he wasn't busy.

"Hey Jake, listen do you want to be one of my groomsmen at the wedding?" I said these words very quickly.

He looked momentarily shocked before saying

"Yeah sure, who are the bridesmaids?"

"Emily and Alice. After you I have to go find Jasper… so anyways thanks man!"

I heard him mumble a good bye as I quickly left his house. I jogged back to Leah's house and then rode my motorcycle to the Cullen's place. I found Jasper sitting in the living room reading some book on a war.

"Jasper, do you want to be my Best man." He must have felt how nervous I was when I said this because I felt an alien sense of calm wash over me.

"Sure no problem."

And that was that I had my groomsmen picked, so with nothing to do for a few hours I hung out with Jasper. It was pretty fun actually we went around the house from vampire to vampire him altering their emotions and me their thoughts. A few hours later we just had a bunch of irate vampires after us, and then we were regretting it.

One thing I liked about Jasper was that he didn't feel the need to talk about the upcoming battle everyday. I could tell he was worried but he kept it to himself and that made me a whole lot more comfortable. But soon enough I felt the need to return to Leah's house… I really couldn't stay away from her for more than a few hours without getting worried.

Once I entered her house I could sense the difference, I entered the living room and saw Leah unconscious on the ground and Alice was being over powered by two vampires. I fazed without hesitation mentally screaming at Jacob to get help. The vampires turned and I recognized one of the them Demetri. The other one was a burly one and had Alice locked in his iron grip.

I pounced, and truthfully I expected to overpower these two like I had the Romanians, but those thoughts were swept aside when Demetri roughly threw me into the wall. I could feel my shoulder crack as my body was slammed against the wall… I could hear more wolves screaming in my head telling me to keep fighting until they got there. I staggered to my feet and flashed invisible a completely useless talent against Demetri whose ability let him sense where I was. I was about to pounce when he lashed out with his foot catching me in the side of the head.

Everything was blurry, my head felt like it had been split open yet I once again staggered to my feet. I let loose with a snarl as I swung my paw at Demetri's face. This distracted him long enough for me to rip a chunk of skin from his leg. When I went through I saw the burly vampires attempting to tear Alice to pieces and so I pounced on him catching him from behind and for a few second's freeing Alice. Before Alice could run away the Vampires arms were locked around her again and I was being thrown to the ground from behind. I whimpered as my body skidded across the ground and I hit the wall. It took a few seconds but I opened my eyes and saw both vampires attempting to kill Alice.

I crawled to my feet again, and I heard a low hiss escape one of the vampires. They apparently had thought that I was finished and were clearly getting agitated with my resilience. I pounced one more time, and this time Demetri fell under the force coming from my body. I started to snap my jaws at him but before I could do any damage everything went black.

…

…

When I woke up I heard several people gasp, someone jumped and hugged my chest, Leah I would think. My eyes quickly scanned the room looking at the faces up vampires and wolves, but there were two faces missing Alice and Jasper. Why weren't they there, was she alright… she couldn't die, could she.

"We know how hard you fought, and we appreciate it… but there was nothing we could do, by the time we got there you and Leah were unconscious and Alice…"

Edward trailed off at the end, I could see the pain on his face and across the room I suddenly became aware of the looks of pain on every ones face.

"No, no it was supposed to be me… they came for me… NO!" I yelled as I leapt to my feet suddenly aware of how weak I felt.

But the faces couldn't lie; across the room I looked from face to face trying to find someone whose face told me that this was a joke. I fell to my knees as I felt the guilt of Alice's death it was me they wanted and they had killed her.

"We got there just after they had started the fire." Jacob said "I had already called the Cullen's and they had arrived at the same time as us. We ran into the house and saw the massive fire in the middle of the room. We fought them off, but we didn't kill them until Edward had seen what they did."

I nodded my head unable to believe that I had failed so badly, I was supposed to be the strongest werewolf and yet I couldn't protect Alice and I had almost lost Leah too! My eyes started watering at this thought and Leah held me close, this pain I was imagining jasper was surly feeling. I wonder where he was.

"He is out by the cottage" Edward answered my thoughts.

"He killed them" Leah whispered "I have never seen anything like it, he just tore them apart screaming in agony the whole time… he hasn't said a word since."

I got up and left the room, no one followed me they probably knew that I wanted to do this alone but right now I had to go see Jasper. I saw him sitting leaning up against the cottage there was no words to describe how he appeared… broken was the only thing close enough. I approached him and said

"I'm sorry; it's my fault they were there! My fault that Alice got killed, I wasn't strong enough. I called for help but it wasn't enough I should have been able to protect her… and I' sorry"

He looked up to me, his topaz eyes staring into mine.

"It wasn't your fault; we all know that you did everything you could…"

I could hear the emptiness radiating off of his words. I sat down beside him and buried my face in my hands.

"I promise you Jasper, we will get revenge… I would march with you to the very gates of Volterra; the people responsible for her death won't get away!"

He changed his gaze looking away in the distance when he spoke I could hear all of the anger and pain he was feeling in his voice

"I'm going to kill them all!"

We fell silent, to statues in the forest. We sat side by side for hours until finally the darkness engulfed us and we left. We knew what had to be done… for the second time in my life, me and my friends would storm the gates of Volterra but this time we wouldn't fail!

The Volturi should be scared… our army was on its way!

*Author note: i'm sorry to all you Alice fans but i promise that i will try and make it up to you... reviews please*


End file.
